Text Message Love
by Thee Britty
Summary: If I could change the past by going back in time, I would. If I could change what had happened on that fateful day that I had gotten that text message from the mystery man, I would delete it and act as if I hadn’t ever gotten it. JeffxOCxRandy
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Randy.**

**Author's Note: As if I need to start another story but oh well. If you can add my stories to your alerts or favorites, you can review. True fact. Heilly is pronounced Hailey just spelled different.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

If I could change the past by going back in time, I would. If I could change what had happened on that fateful day that I had gotten that text message from the mystery man, I would delete it and act as if I hadn't ever gotten it. Just maybe if I had done that, I wouldn't be a mess right now and I wouldn't be sitting in a room with Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton. Vince McMahon had ordered us to straighten things up before things got worse. My boyfriend—or ex boyfriend, whatever he considered himself was glaring at me, his green orbs staring into my own blue ones.

"I don't understand, Heilly; how could you fall in love over just stupid text messages," Jeff asked with no emotion but I expect that his emotion was drained.

"They weren't stupid!" Randy protested defending the messages he had sent to me.

"Shut it, Orton," Jeff snapped at his colleague.

I winced at the tone that Jeff's voice had when he was talking to Randy and there wasn't an exact word to describe it either but it wasn't anywhere close to a civil tone either. I felt responsible for this; hell, I was responsible for this. I winced again as I heard Jeff toss my cell phone onto the table and I moved my eyes up to his and saw the anger and the hurt mixed into his green eyes. The anger was more present in his eyes but I knew that he was hurting and there wasn't anything I could do because I put that anger and that hurt there.

"Heilly! Say something!" Jeff shouted, angrily.

"I don't know what to say," I said weakly.

"Bullshit, Heilly! Don't you lie to me!" Jeff shouted again.

I pulled my knees up to my chest in the chair I was sitting in as Jeff's glare continued to stay on me and didn't stray. I still didn't understand how I could let myself get into this mess. I never thought once in my life that I would be the one to be in the mess this big and between two men.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," I muttered lamely as I chewed on my bottom lip.

Jeff laughed and it wasn't exactly a happy laugh more like a mean laugh as if he was laughing at me. I looked down, my chin pressing against my chest.

"That's what a _whore_ would say," Jeff snickered as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down in it.

I gasped a little. Jeff hadn't ever called me a whore, not even in teasing. I looked back down, pulling my eyes away from his and I refused to let him see the tears that were building in my eyes. I hated to cry; especially over a man but I was in _love _with this man and to hear him call me that, it just was unbearable.

"Hey! That is unacceptable man," Randy said finally finding his voice as he got up and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You should have no say in what I say to her, Orton," Jeff hissed at the younger man as his arms were folded over his chest.

"I don't make her cry, Hardy," Randy snapped back at the current WWE Champion as he cuddled me close to his chest.

I sniffled and took a deep breath and looked up at Randy then over at Jeff. My heart was confused and I knew that I had to make this right, somehow.

"You cannot have us both, Heilly, you need to choose," Jeff said, sighing as he ran his hand through his multi colored hair.

I knew that it would come down to that and I knew that I would have to eventually have to choose between the two men that seemed to mean the world to me. I didn't know how I could have let myself fall in love with two completely different men and not know who I wanted to be with. Both men were polar opposites. Where Jeff was compassionate, Randy was confident. Where Randy was loving, Jeff was intense. Both men had a lot of qualities but they always seemed to overlap and ooze sexiness out of the both of them. My father would not be happy with this one; especially since I had _just_ managed to get him to like Jeff after all the doubting he had done after Jeff had failed several drug tests. But _who_ was I supposed to choose? Who did I want to choose? Who did I want to be with? I guess I should explain what had happened about four months ago…


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I only own Heilly and the idea.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit shortish but I'm watching RAW and waiting for Randal to appear on my tv...he's on next cause I just saw his practically naked body on my tv. I think I might be corrupted by his body...not good. Lol. Sorry for the rambling. Here's the chapter.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-October 7, 2008-**

I sighed as I sat in my boyfriend's locker room as he was working the tapings. I had all ready filmed my first segment and I was waiting to film my other segment that I had with Jeff. Our on screen soon to be romance was heating up. They did the normal 'you know they're going to get together but you don't know when' type of thing. I sighed as I leaned back against the couch and glanced up as I heard the door open and saw Jeff walk in. Oops, here's the beginning of our next segment.

**"Heilly Michaels," Jeff said, smiling as he walked into his locker room with a smile on his handsome face.**

**"Jeff Hardy," I said, smiling back at him as I stood up and adjusted my pink top and looked down at my black dress pants then back up at the superstar.**

**He looked me over then licked his lips, letting the fans know that he liked what he saw. I cocked my head to the side and my golden blonde hair fell to the side of my face as I too looked him over. I smiled again at him, blushing lightly as he wiggled his eyebrows.**

**"You know, Heilly, you're pretty cute," he said, his southern accent heavy in his voice.**

**"Just pretty cute?" I asked with a small giggle as I walked closer to him and as scripted, my cell phone was in my hand.**

**He blushed a little before running a hand through his multi-colored hair as he stood there, in his locker room, shirtless. I let my greenish blue eyes travel down his body and then back up to his face. His grin was on his face and I bit my bottom lip a little as I waited for his answer.**

**"You know you're beautiful, Heilly," Jeff said as he too took a step forward.**

**"I don't know if I **_**know**_** that, Mr. Hardy," I giggled lightly.**

**I kept walking closer to Jeff until I was right in front of him and I looked up into his green eyes that I had looked into several times off screen. **

**"Oh, right, being the Showstopper's daughter means nothing to you? You're like a legacy or somethin' around here," he teased lightly. "And Mr. Hardy is my father or at least, Matt anyways."**

**I scoffed a little and placed my hands on my hips.**

**"Oh being Shawn's daughter has nothing to do with me being beautiful, now does it, Jeff?" I asked, our faces inching closer like the script says.**

**"No, it doesn't," he chuckled.**

**"Congratulations on your win," I commented lightly as our lips were now just a few inches apart.**

**"Thanks," he said and just as he was leaning into kiss me, I pulled back as my cell phone started to vibrate with a phone call.**

**"Sorry, but I have to take this," I smiled apologetically as I left his locker room to take the 'call.'**

I frowned as I stepped out into the hallway to end the segment and I looked at my cell phone. It wasn't actually supposed to go off as it just had. I waited for the camera man to leave Jeff's locker room before I walked back in and plopped down onto the couch, sitting crossed legged on his couch. I had only received a text message but I hadn't read it yet and was waiting anxiously to read it.

'_You look pretty cute' _was the only thing that the message said. I didn't even know the number and it wasn't one I recognized either. But it didn't matter to me and I simply texted back _'Thanks, I wish I could say the same but I don't even know if I know you.'_ I pressed the send button then placed the phone between my legs and looked up at Jeff as he walked into the main room.

"I think you owe me a kiss, darlin'," Jeff teased as he sat on top of me forcing me to lie back on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I tucked a strand of his multi-colored hair behind his left ear.

"Mhm, you know, teasin's not nice, Ms. Michaels," he mumbled as he placed small kisses along my collarbone.

"I don't think I was teasing you intentionally, Jeffro," I giggled lightly as he left feather kisses that he was leaving against my smooth skin.

"Mmm…but you were," he mumbled as he kissed up from my collarbone then up my neck to my jaw line. I began to giggle as my phone started to vibrate between my legs again. I tried to stifle my giggles as Jeff looked slightly annoyed. "What's that, Heil?"

"It's my phone, I'm sorry, Jeff," I giggled as I pulled my phone from my legs and read the text message and it said: '_Oh, you know who I am.'_ I frowned as I looked at the text message. So I know this person? I held a finger up to Jeff and I barely heard him groan as he got off of me as I texted back the mystery man, '_Okay, so give me this, are you a wrestler?'_ I quickly hit the send button and then looked at Jeff. "Babe, I'm sorry."

"Right, I'm sure you are Heils but I'm sure that whoever the hell you're textin' is more important than me," he grumbled as he stood up and began to throw his things into a duffel bag. I sighed as I watched him just roll his clothes into a ball and throw it into the bag.

"It was just a simple message, Jeff," I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. And to me, it was just a simple message. It had no meaning to me at this point in time and I doubt that it would ever have that much importance to me.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me who the message was from, Heilly," he said as he kept his focus on picking up the clothes instead of even looking at me. I frowned as he did so. This wasn't the Jeff that I knew and loved.

"Just a casual friend," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't know if this person was a casual friend or not but it was safer to tell Jeff that instead of telling him somebody was texting me that I wasn't sure who it was; because I don't see that going over well.

"Does this friend have a name?" He asked as he continued to go on his packing rampage. I was glad that I had packed my things while he was wrestling in the ring and I had yet to debut in the ring but I would soon and that was supposed to be next week and as a baby face.

"Leslie, a friend from high school that I keep in touch with," I lied shamelessly. I had no real reason to tell him who was actually texting me because it wasn't anything special nor did it mean anything. Plus, knowing Jeff's attitude changing ever so slightly, it wouldn't go over no matter who it was.

"Oh," was all that came out of his mouth, seemingly calmed down but didn't stop packing his things. I figured he was lost in his own thoughts instead of paying attention to the vibrating cell phone that was in my hand.

'_Oh yes, I am a wrestler; a verrrry good one at that.'_ Is what the text message read. I frowned. Like that narrowed things down for me; there were a lot of 'verrrry' good wrestlers that the WWE had employed. I quickly texted the mystery man back, '_Oh yeah? Which brand?'_ I sent the message then stood up and grabbed my purse and tucked the cell phone into the front pocket only to take it out a minute later due to the vibrating. I read the message and frowned as it read: '_On the red brand but I'm on injury leave—sort of.'_ I smiled softly, that narrowed people down a lot. I giggled to myself before I texted them back: '_Come on, please tell me…for me?'_ I was shamelessly flirting but I was curious.

"Ready to go to the hotel, Heils?" Jeff asked, much more calm now and I responded by nodding my head. He reached out for my hand and I slid my hand into his as my other one held my cell phone as it went off again. I quickly read the message and a shocked expression was on my face when I read: '_I am Randy Orton.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Liquor

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Author's Note: It's short but it ends just how I want it to. I'm on a roll.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jeff didn't say anything as I looked at the screen of my cell phone. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to that. I quickly responded a simple _'Oh'_ before putting my cell phone back into my designer purse. I knew that Jeff wouldn't like Randy texting be but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him and if he never found out, it'd be okay, right?

"What's on your mind, Heils?" Jeff asked as we got into the car. I hadn't even realized that I had spent the entire walk to the car, silent. I couldn't tell you if Jeff had asked me anything or not because I had been focused on myself and my thoughts.

"Oh…just thinking, I guess. I hadn't realized I'd been so quiet," I said as I flashed him a smile as I slid into the passenger seat. Normally, I would drive as sometimes Jeff took it upon himself to make the roads his own racetrack and that wasn't always the best thing either. "Promise you won't get us killed, babe?"

"Don't ya trust me, babe?" he asked with a grin as he inserted the key into the ignition and turned the engine over so it was purring beautifully. The grin he had on his face was telling me not to trust him and I was almost regretting the decision to let him drive.

"I trust you in certain places but I don't know if I trust you behind the wheel, babe," I teased him lightly with a carefree smile on my face even though I didn't exactly trust him at the moment. I leaned across the middle console and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry; I'll trust you enough for you to get us to the hotel in one piece."

He flashed me a grin before backing the car out of its parking space then putting it in drive and pulling out of the arena's parking lot and onto the highway. He reached his hand over and took my hand in his then lifted it up and kissed the back of it before letting my hand drop. He fumbled with the radio a little bit, trying to find a station that was playing something of his interest. He groaned when he found nothing and pressed the power button, turning the radio off altogether. I giggled a little before I noticed him pulling into a gas station.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously as I heard the engine shut off. I watched him unbuckle his seatbelt then he pressed the release on mine, delaying answering my question. I slowly let the seatbelt go and watched it snap back into its normal position before I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

"I need some refreshments for our hotel room," he grinned cheekily at me before he got out of the car. He walked around to the front of the car and waited for me to meet him there. He held his hand out for me and I smiled before placing my hand in his. "Would you like anything special?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at him. He had that cute grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. I figured he was trying to make up for being a jerk earlier when he had blown up about the text messages but I didn't think he needed to suck up for any reason because if he _knew_ who was texting me, he wouldn't like it. I wasn't even sure if _I_ liked it or not.

"What do we need refreshments for?" I asked as we walked into the convenient store, my hand still placed in his.

"Well…Heilly, Matt's sort of in a partying mood since we don't have any house shows tomorrow and we don't have to get on a plane until like five pm," Jeff said sheepishly as he pulled me into him.

I groaned and sighed. I never liked Matt but of course, Matt didn't like me either. He didn't really have a reason to not like me other than the rumors that had been going around backstage. Okay, so maybe some of the rumors weren't _exactly_ rumors. The things I had done when I was only around 17 years of age was not exactly _good_ either.

"Jeff, you know how Matt and I feel about each other," I groaned as he pulled me through the store. "He doesn't like me and I don't know why you keep trying to get us to like each other."

"You're my girlfriend, Heils and he's my brother; I want you two to get along," Jeff said as he grabbed two cases of 24 pack of Bud Light. "What kind of drinks do you want, Heils?"

"Can we stop at a liquor store, Jeffy? I think I need the hard liquor tonight," I groaned again as I was definitely not looking forward to a night with Matt Hardy and whoever he decided to invite.

"We can stop wherever you want, Heils," Jeff chuckled as he started to walk towards the cashier and I followed him.

I hoped tonight wouldn't drag on like it sometimes did when Matt was involved. I hated the looked he gave me when Jeff was in the bathroom or wasn't looking. I just hoped to high heaven that he would bring along John Morrison, the Miz, and some other people that would make tonight somewhat tolerable.

"Do you know who all is coming?" I asked as I leaned against the counter as the teenage girl behind the counter gaped at Jeff.

"He said that John Hennigan, Mike, Matt Sydal, and some other had agreed to come over but basically it's open to whomever wants to come in," Jeff said with a shrug as he paid the cashier for the alcohol then lifted the cases off of the counter.

"Let's go to the liquor store, baby," I said as cheerfully as I could.


End file.
